


Shepard Siblings

by KingTj_13



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTj_13/pseuds/KingTj_13
Summary: A retelling of Mass Effect but both Male and Female Shepard exist as siblings. And they get their fuck on!
Relationships: Female Shepard (Mass Effect)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Gianna Parasini/Male Shepard
Kudos: 5





	Shepard Siblings

Chapter 1: Before Eden Prime

Commander Jared and Sarah Shepard found themselves bored on shore leave. They had been stationed at the Alliance Vancouver station for two weeks now and were growing rather tired of seeing the same buildings and rooms over and over, and were delighted to hear that they were shipping out to Eden Prime after this weekend. They decided that they were going to spend their last few nights of shore leave finally getting out and hitting the local club to see what kind of mischief they could get into before they shipped out. 

The Shepard siblings were very close growing up, they were raised mostly on ships and whenever they docked they went to whatever lengths they could to get some action. They weren't above fraternizing with the crew, but it was rare when anyone had caught either of their eyes, so if they ever failed in their quests on land they often found themselves in each other's arms for the night. But tonight they were determined to each find a stranger to hold them. 

Sarah Shepard hit a nearby club, popular with humans and aliens alike, while Jared went to a more low-key bar near the slums. Sarah made a show of her self, dancing, drinking, and moving from person to person searching for the energy she was looking for. She noticed an Asari in a dark suit watching her from the more shadowed areas of the club but decided she was looking for someone with a little less edge to entertain her. Pickings were slim and eventually she resided herself to the bar, frustrated at the lack of interesting partners worthy of her attention when she heard a low groaning voice beside her say, "I'm also not finding much in the means of company tonight."  
She turned to see a Turian in a red suit and white face markings nursing a purple drink. 

"It's quite a shame when the crowd is full of boring people isn't it?" Replied Shepard. 

"Yes quite," he replied not looking towards her, "Bartender! Another for my new friend here." He called to the bartender and gesturing his head towards Shepard. 

"Friend eh? Quite presumptuous of you." Said Shepard her eyebrow cocked and her mouth forming a small sly grin. The Turian shrugged. 

"Be a friend or don't be. All I know is neither of us are finding what we want so we may as well crack a few back." He retorted, knocking back the rest of his drink and signaling the bartender for another for himself as well. When the drinks were delivered Shepard grabbed the one in front of the Turian causing him for the first time to look her in the eye. They're stares locked, Shepard grinned again, deciding that the Turian would do and said plainly, "Thirsty?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared's quest was much easier. He had arrived at a small, hole-in-the-wall bar near the slums of Vancouver and was pleased to see it empty besides a krogan in the back playing cards with a human Merc in all yellow, battle damaged armor, and a face covered in scars, and Private Jenkins, a soldier assigned to his unit a few days ago and, to Shepard's understanding, had made quite a humorous impression on the crew. The three of them were loudly discussing their game while a human woman in a pink dress sitting at the bar, was holding her cold beer to her head. Target acquired. 

Shepard took a seat with a single stool in between them. He ordered a beer for himself and sat with it for a while, enjoying it, taking small sips, and carefully examined the woman. She was attractive, dark skinned, and had her hair in a bun. There was something about her that told Shepard she was reliving something important, perhaps an interview? She seemed the business type. 

"YOU WHOT MATE!? THATS BLODDY CHEATING!" Screamed the Merc in the back. The woman grimaced at this this and set her beer down, clearly her train of thought broken. Shepard smiled, he had an angle. 

"And to think I came here for a quiet beer." He said, adding a sigh to the end of it for a bit of effect. 

"Mm," grunted the woman, "had them pegged as obnoxious the minute they walked in." She took a sip of her beer. 

"Well it seems your instinct was correct" replied Shepard. 

"It often is." Muttered the woman. 

"You're good with people?" Shepard asked

"I'm good at seeing people, good with them? No." She shot back, a touch of aggression in her voice and a glance at Shepard. It was clear she wasn't in the mood for trivial small talk but Jared pressed on. 

"And what do you se-"

"Alliance, male, serious type. Thinks himself a cut above most but doesn't let it get to his head. Seen battle, probably some nasty fights judging by the scar on your neck and apparently a jar-head who likes barking up the wrong tree." She swiftly uttered. She was bored with Shepard, and paid him little more attention. But Shepard wasn't so easily dismissed. 

"Close enough." He replied, taking a large gulp of beer, "You've carefully put your look together, tight bun, pencil dress, clear and maticulous make-up, it's all very tedious. You've put a persona together quite difficult to see through."

"And I suppose you see through it?" She shot back. 

"Perhaps," said Shepard, "all signs point to secretary except for two things, the choice of drink and what I assume is a standard issue police pistol strapped to your leg, must be quite difficult to pull that out in that dress. So I'm going to guess not everything is as it seems with you, which is fine, don't know exactly, don't need to know. Also don't feel like dealing with whatever paperwork is required with blowing sombodies cover. But I would like one question answered." He finished taking another long drink. The woman's eyes were wide and she refused to look at Shepard. He could see her wheels spinning fast trying to figure out how to deal with this pridiciment. 

"And that question is?" She said as cool as possible. 

"What's keeping you here?" Said Shepard honestly. The woman eyed him up and down once more and realized that this man was not the simple jar-head she dismissed him as. He was smart, and she liked smart. 

"The Krogan," she said, nodding her head towards the poker game, "business associate of my boss and I've been ordered to keep watch and make sure he doesn't fuck up an in progress business deal."

"Will he?" Shepard asked. 

"Not likely." She replied. 

"Then he won't miss you if you disappeared for a while will he miss...?"

"Gianna Parisini. And where would I disappear to mister..?" Her eyebrow cocked, Shepard finally had her attention. 

"Jared Shepard, and a woman such as yourself should be able to have a little fun when sent on such a tedious business trip, one where I assume she was sent with the companies chit." Shepard looked her dead in the eye, daring her to take him up. 

"Hmm, you know what?" She said, enjoying the challenge from the bold man, it helped that he was quite good looking and she always enjoyed men with scars, hinted at a more exciting life. "I think I know just what you mean."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's head bobbed on the Turian's long member. They had left the club together and made a block before he pulled her into a small shop with a single use bathroom. Not the most romantic but Shepard enjoyed the spontaneity and was always down for a little risk. He had pressed her front against the wall and his crotch lined up against her back above her ass, Turian's are fucking tall after all. He groped her breasts and lightly but her neck, she moaned at the slight pain and enjoyed the hardness pressing against her. She reached behind and rubbed the buldge with her hand. He grunted with approval and backed up to free his member from his Turian apparel. Shepard's eyes widened at the size of it and dropped to her knees immediately. 

"This what all Turian's pack?" She asked, grabbing it by the base and began jerking it slowly. 

"Yes, Turian's don't vary in size much compared to you humans." He replied. 

"Mmm well at least you always know what you're getting, with human men it's always crapshoot on what we are going to get." Replied Shepard. The Turian's penis must have been 7 inches long and quite thick. However it lacked a bulb head like human cock and instead thinned to a point on the last half inch and he had no exterior testicles, she assumed they must be inside his body. 

Shepard jerked the base and kissed the tip, licking around it and breathing warmly on it. The Turian purred and expressed his long held interest in this human technique. Shepard smiled, looked up at him and began to sink his grey cock into her mouth. She took it slowly at first but soon after taking as much as she could began to bob her head aggressively on the Turian's manhood. 

"Mmmm so soft, fascinating" he said with a moan. Shepard popped the cock out of her mouth and jerked it fast, a string of spit clung to her lip and the tip. 

"I bet you've always had a thing for humans haven't you?" She said seductively, "always wanted to paint a human face with your cum."

"Mmm, read me like a book human." He said his eyes locked on hers as she took him back into his mouth. She worked his cock for several more minutes until she felt something strange, it wasn't pulsing like a human cock when it was close to coming, it was vibrating. She doubled her efforts until the Turian tapped the back of her head twice and she pulled off, looked up opened her mouth and jerked him off furiously until a light green substance shot out of his cock and landed on her face, the first rope shot across her whole face the next few painted her tongue and cheeks. The Turian groaned loudly as the last of load spilled out onto Shepard's face and she gave him a couple final strokes. 

"You uh," he said, "you shouldn't swallow that as I've heard humans do."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gianna had taken Shepard to an expensive hotel and after running up quite the bill at the hotels restaurant she practically dragged him to the top suite and attacked his lips once they had gotten inside. They stripped each other down in between heavy kissing and admired each other's bodies. When Gianna finally let her hair down she was amused to see Shepard's cock twitch. She led him to the bed threw him down on it and climbed on top of him. 

"What no build up?" Shepard joked. 

"My job is nothing but build up. I want to cut to the fucking chase for once." She said lining up Shepard's manhood to her entrance and sinking down on it. They both moaned loudly. She wasted no time and began bouncing frantically on Shepard's cock. Her hair flying wildly up and down. 

"Fuck Shepard I needed this so bad!" She screamed. Shepard sat up and his mouth found her the nipple of one of her sizeable breasts and he began to suck on it. Her head shot back and she groaned as pleasure shook her body. She began to rock her hips back and forth on him and her legs began to shake. Shepard slapped her ass a few times causing her to yelp and then he rolled her over so that he was on top, never leaving her tight pussy. Once he was ontop of her, she wrapped her legs around her and screamed "FUCK ME SHEPARD, I'M COMING ON YOUR COCK!!!" As he jackhammered his dick into her at top speed. He felt her pussy contract and her juices flood over his cock as her body shook involuntarily through her orgasm. He only slowed when he body went limp and her hands fell to her sides. 

"Fuck Shepard, that was insane." She gasped between breaths. 

"And we're not done yet, baby." He growled in her ear. He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. She quickly got the hint and managed to get her knees under her and stuck her ass in the air. Shepard spanked it a few times and then realigned his cock and pushed into her once again. She moaned like a whore as he pummled her pussy from behind. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit as she felt his thick cock stretch her wide. "Fuck Gianna, you're so fucking tight. I'm getting close." Groaned Shepard. 

"Oh fuck do it!" She moaned back, "spray your cum all over me! Mark me as yours please!" Her plead for his cum drove Shepard over the edge. He spasticity slammed into her snatch as his orgasm rushed through him, and he pulled out only just in time to spray loads of cum all down Gianna's back and ass. She moaned as she felt his warm seed cover her backside and slummped in a heap on the bed, fatigued from the best fuck of her life. 

Shepard hopped in the shower to clean himself off before dressing and heading out. But as he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Gianna, covered in cum, passed out, with her ass still in the air. He smiled, took a quick picture of her with his Omni tool, dressed, and headed back to his quarters on base to find some sleep before his early morning departure. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't even let me finish washing my face huh?" Said Sarah Shepard. She had only spit out the Turian's cum into the sink and turned the water on to wash her face when the Turian started tugging at her pants. 

"Problem with me returning the favor?" He said humorously.

"Oh not at all, just let me finish here." She replied. He hardly waited at all before continuing to get her pants pulled down to her ankles. Once successful he wasted no time in fondling her again. His clawed hands squeezing her breasts, his mouth on her neck once again. Shepard found herself thrilled by the aliens touch, a reaction she did not imagine happening, and her pussy was soaked by the time the Turian slipped a hand down to it. His long fingers rubbing and playing with her entrance, she moaned as they familiarized themselves with her womanhood. When he finally slipped a finger in she gasped in pleasure and slight pain as the claw scratched lightly at her insides. But she found the sensation like nothing else as he worked it in and out of her. 

"Oh fuuuuuuck that's good!" She moaned, her orgasm building quickly from the taboo of being finger fucked by a Turian in a public restroom. If only her squadmates could see the hero of the skyllian blitz now they would be shocked to see the great commander bent over a sink moaning like a cheap whore. But here she was, bouncing back on the Turian's finger begging for him to make her cum. 

"Right there! Oh yeah! Fuck, that's it! You're gunna make m- me cuuuuuuuuu- AAAAHHHHH!" She moaned a bit too loudly as she came all over the Turian's hand. When she finally came to her senses she heard a knocking at the door. 

"Alright y'all you've had your fun now get out!" A rough voice said from the other side. 

"Shit." Muttered Shepard, as she quickly pulled her pants up the Turian did the same. They both quietly exited the bathroom to the owner of the shop, an older human man, ushering them outside. They hadn't made it around the block when they ran into a pair of military type Turian's speaking sparatically. 

"Fuck there you are, we've been looking all over for you!" One said. 

"The human captain for tomorrow's ship wants a word before you take off." Said the other. 

"What could he possibly want me for?" Said the Turian Shepard was with. 

"I don't know Nihlus, he didn't say. But we have to go now!" Said one of the new Turian's. 

"Fuck fine." Said Nihlus, then turned to Shepard," I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call the night here."

"It's fine I understand, I'm military as well." Said Shepard. They then awkwardly went there seperate ways and Shepard returned to her quarters, satisfied enough with her orgasm I'm the bathroom, but disappointed she didn't get to try that Turian dick out for herself. "oh well maybe one day." She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
